another fine mess
by fumate
Summary: oso itu iblis, dan sudah semestinya iblis menggoda manusia—dan mungkin beberapa makhluk lain. [au, slash]


"Ah, menyebalkan sekali."

Ruangan itu gelap, berkas-berkas cahaya tak mampu menyusup kecuali di sudut depan. Debu menggenang, melayang, terbang. Tebal sekali. Bangunan itu memang sudah lama tak terurus, auranya menyeramkan, setiap napas yang kau tarik akan terasa menyesakkan. Udara bersih terdengar seperti angan-angan ketika datang ke tempat itu. Furniturnya sudah tua, yang terbuat dari kayu sudah lapuk dimakan rayap.

Kendati demikian, sosok di atas lemari sepertinya tidak begitu terganggu, cenderung tidak peduli malah. Dia bersandar, raut uring-uringan, ujung ekornya yang runcing sedikit menggores permukaan kayu lemari. Sayapnya lebih hitam dari arang, lebih megah dibandingkan gambaran orang-orang, dan sepasang sayap itu sesekali mengepak tanpa arti. Sang empunya tampak begitu pusing, kebosanan melanda bagaikan tsunami menerjang.

"Setan tidak seharusnya kurang kerjaan seperti ini, kan?"

Dia berbaring tiba-tiba, menghantam permukaan lemari cukup keras. Tidak terasa. Apa pedulinya, hah.

"Ahh! Aku butuh hiburaaaan!"

Jadi,

kira-kira makhluk apa yang tidak beruntung hari ini?

* * *

 **another fine mess**

osomatsu-san © akatsuka fujio. tidak ada keuntungan apapun saya raih dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kepuasan pribadi.

 _fanfiksi ini tidak bertujuan menyinggung siapapun. murni imajinasi. jangan dianggap terlalu serius, ya?_

* * *

 **[the devil's trick]**

Karamatsu pernah bilang kalau ada iblis suka berjalan-jalan di gereja mereka.

Sang pastur tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi dia bisa _merasakan_ , atau _mendengar_ nya. Ichimatsu tahu benar tentang hal itu. Awalnya memang sulit dipercaya—apalagi Karamatsu bilang iblis itu tidak takut dengan air suci—, tapi lama kelamaan toh Ichimatsu membenarkan juga. Dia bisa melihatnya, entah bagaimana, tapi dia tidak berminat memberitahu Karamatsu.

Oso, begitulah si iblis menyebut diri sendiri, sesungguhnya cukup rupawan untuk ukuran iblis—menurut penilaian Ichimatsu. Tapi dia menyebalkan. Menjengkelkan. Kadang memicu hasrat Ichimatsu untuk membunuh sesuatu—seringnya kucing tanpa dosa. Mau setampan apapun kalau tabiatnya jelek Ichimatsu tidak akan suka.

(Tentu saja dia tidak bisa berharap banyak. Oso seorang iblis. Mengharapkannya berbuat baik sama saja menunggu hujan duit.)

Hari ini langit mendung. Dirgantara begitu muram, baskara juga suram terhalang gumpalan kapas kelam. Awan hitam menggelayuti, siap menumpahkan air mata kapan saja mereka inginkan. Gereja sedang sepi—biasanya memang begitu.

Ichimatsu bersin lagi, hidungnya gatal keterlaluan. Tadi dia menabrak beberapa biarawan lain. Kepalanya pusing. Fokusnya menurun drastis. Pening mengacaukan pikiran. Rasanya panas, Ichimatsu yakin dia kena demam.

Hal terakhir yang ingin dia lakukan ketika tidak fit adalah bertemu Oso, yang sialnya, malah terjadi sekarang juga.

"Yo, Ichimatsu!"

Oso muncul dari kekosongan, begitu saja dan tiba-tiba tanpa satu pun pertanda. Telapaknya bergoyang kanan-kiri memberi salam, senyum merekah lebar. Ekor melambai jahil. Ichimatsu lantas menyadari tanduk iblis tersebut sedikit lebih mengkilap dibandingkan biasanya, meski dia melupakannya sedetik kemudian karena—lagi-lagi—bersin.

Mengangkat sebelah alis, Oso berkata datar, "oh, kau flu, ya?"

Ichimatsu tidak merespon. Tungkainya bergerak menjauh dari tempat semula, rautnya datar meski hidungnya sudah gatal lagi. _Mood_ nya sedang buruk, biarawan itu tidak butuh Oso untuk memperparah segalanya.

Oso masih kukuh menggodanya.

"Hei," dia berujar, melayang pelan di sebelah Ichimatsu. "Aku bisa menyembuhkanmu."

Ichimatsu mendengus. "Dan menjalin perjanjian denganmu? Tidak, terima kasih."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin sembuh?"

"Kau iblis, aku biarawan. Secara alami kau itu musuhku. Sudah, pergi sana."

"Aku mencoba membantumu lho."

"Pergi."

"Tidak perl—"

"Pergi!"

Oso mengangkat bahu, sayap hitamnya mengepak-ngepak. "Yah, terserah deh. Kalau aku bilang aku bisa membantumu _tanpa_ terikat perjanjian kau juga tidak akan tertarik, kan." Dia berucap ringan, kemudian berteleportasi, muncul secara acak di sekeliling Ichimatsu. "Ya kan? Kan? Kan? Kaaaaan?"

Menunduk, Ichimatsu berhenti berjalan. Dia tidak suka terserang penyakit, dia _tidak pernah suka_ sakit, dan sedikit banyak tawaran itu memang menggodanya.

"Tanpa perjanjian… katamu?" bisiknya, lebih kepada diri sendiri. Begitu tipis hingga manusia lain di sebelahnya barang tentu tidak akan mendengar.

Oso mengangguk, sedikit terlalu bersemangat. "Hm! Kenapa, tertarik?"

"Kau itu iblis…," Ichimatsu menjeda sejenak, tatapannya terangkat, lalu memandang seram dan penuh intimidasi kepada Oso. "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa _membantu_ tanpa _perjanjian_?"

Tergelak. "Hee, itu kan aturan lama. Iblis masa kini mana mungkin kan mengikuti peraturan semacam itu. Mengerikan, merepotkan sekali. Aku juga perlu kebebasan," jawabnya, senyum miring masih terpatri di wajah. "Kau mau mencoba?"

Ichimatsu ragu-ragu.

"Menolak tawaranku? Sayang sekali, padahal aku sedang bermurah ha—"

"Ya."

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang, ya. Aku setuju. Cepat sembuhkan aku."

Terdiam sejenak, Oso menyeringai lebar. Lebar sekali, Ichimatsu pikir wajahnya akan sobek karena kurva itu jelas terlalu lebar. "Wah," sahutnya. "Tentu saja aku akan. Sekarang, tutup matamu."

"Hah?!"

"Cepat tutup. Kau mau buta atau bagaimana, sih?"

Menggerutu pelan di bawah napasnya, Ichimatsu marah-marah sembari matanya menutup. Menyembunyikan dunia dari pandangannya. Oso pasti mengeluarkan api setan atau semacam kilat, yang mengharuskannya tutup mata. Ichimatsu tidak terima, semuanya terlalu mencurigakan.

Ketika sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya, Ichimatsu sontak membuka mata, pupilnya melebar selagi dugaannya menjadi nyata.

Oso tersenyum licik, napasnya terembus hangat menggelitiki pipi Ichimatsu. Bibirnya lembut menyapu, tanpa hasrat namun jelas menggoda.

Ichimatsu buru-buru mendorongnya menjauh. Mukanya merah padam, merona, membara. Lebih panas daripada yang bisa ia bayangkan. Darah dalam tubuhnya berdesir menggelegak marah. Oso melayang-layang tak merasa bersalah.

"Brengsek!" maki Ichimatsu. "Kau menipuku!"

Oso tertawa saja. "Bukannya tugas iblis seperti itu? Memperdaya orang-orang sepertimu? Lucu, loh, melihat wajah dinginmu terbakar begitu."

"Kau!" lelaki itu bergerak maju, menggapai Oso yang terbang semakin tinggi, berusaha keras menghajarnya. "Hei! Kembali ke sini, sialan! Kubunuh kau!"

"Nanti ya, aku punya urusan. Yang penting kan kau sudah sembuh," sang iblis sedikit berteriak, perlahan-lahan memudar menjadi bayangan. "Dan—oh! Kita punya kontrak sekarang!"

Lalu dia menghilang begitu saja, meninggalkan Ichimatsu sendirian, terus-terusan mengutuki diri sendiri karena begitu mudah terjerumus iming-iming kekanakan.

* * *

yha. jadi di sini namanya bukan osomatsu (karena dia setan dan bukan sodara ichimatsu). maaf kalau kontennya menyinggung. cuma pengen menuhin pair ini (ini reverse dari episode 14 hwhw) dan muasin hasrat. au beginian kayanya banyak ya. sebenernya di au yang populer ichi itu sister bukan bruder tapi yah—sudahlah.

niatnya mau bikin oso/all, jadi kalau mood sama ide (dan waktu) masih ada mungkin ini akan dilanjutin. chapter 2 osokara kayanya, priest!kara www.

terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
